The Vision
Professor Enoch Mason is about to activate his "Dimensional Smasher" device, to prove his theory that those beings of the super-natural believed to be ghost are in reality beings from another dimension near ours. However, before he can begin his experiment, crime boss "Brains" Borelli, a man whom Mason owes for loans to purchase his equipment, vows to send his men to collect the outstanding balance or destroy the device. Brains tells his girl Queenie that he takes joy in getting scientists indebted to him and then destroying their inventions after years of being made fun of for being unintelligent. However, when Borelli's men arrive at the lab, they are too late to stop Mason from activating the device. Nothing seems to happen, until the smoke from one of the mobsters cigar creates the conditions needed to open a portal to another dimension. From the smoke comes Aarkus, a bring come to Earth to eliminate all evil, calling himself the Vision he kills one of the crooks with a touch, causing him to freeze alive. The other criminal flees out of the mansion and out into the street, where the Vision's illusion casting powers cause him to get tun down by a car. Wondering how to explain the dead body in his home, Mason calls the police and waits for them to arrive. Aarkus however has assumed a human form and comes up with a believable explanation for the authorities: The criminal had ventured to close to some refrigerator coils. With this explanation, the police are satisfied and soon leave. That night, Mason, his daughter Sheila and Aarkus are all kidnapped by Borelli's men and taken to their hide out. There "Brains" tells Aarkus that he intends to kill them for failing to pay up. Aarkus asks Borelli for "one last cigarette" and uses the smoke to transform himself into his Vision form. The Vision then easily defeats the crooks, stealing their pants and calling the authorities to collect them. When the police arrive, the Vision disappears in a puff of smoke. After the crooks are arrested, the Masons wonder if the Vision will ever return again. Gordon Sanders has come seeking the aid of occult expert Martin Keller to cure him of lyanthropy. However, when the expert is too slow to believe Sanders, he learns his fatal mistake when Gordon transforms into a werewolf and slaughters him. Keller's pipe falls to the ground and the smoke allows the extra-dimensional hero known as the Vision to appear on the scene. Aarkus struggles to the werewolf, however the savage killer. When the news gets out, Gordon is horrified that he has killed again and blames his lover, Llhupa, a woman he saved from fatal gun shot wounds in Chungsan. He accuses her, however she refuses to believe him, calling him mad all the while the Vision watches them from the window. The alien hero is soon caught by the grounds keeper and brought inside at gun point. However, before anything can be done about the intruder, Sanders stumbles into the room, mortally wounded and collapses dead on the floor. He is followed by Llhupa, in her wolf form. As she jumps to attack the Vision, she blasts the creature with freezing cold killing her instantly. With the werewolves dead, the Vision is content that justice has been served. Harley Stone is seeking to frighten his Aunt Hannah who suffers from a weak heart and has a vast fortune. To this end, he offers to pay "master of the occult" Rhandu Rondi to help frighten the woman to death during a seance. Suspecting something fishy, Hannah's ward Linda Wayne tries to talk her out of going, but Hannah insists on going. Later that night, Linda is visited by the Vision who tells her that he will protect Hannah from any harm. By this point, Harley has come to consider Linda an obstacle in his plans and would send thugs to eliminate her. The Vision would attempt to protect her, however he would be over powered and Linda would be captured. Following the crooks to Rondi's operation, the Vision would free Linda, and confront Rhondi distracting him until the police could arrive to arrest him, foiling his and Stone's plans. Category:Comic Category:Action